Dimension Explosion
by ArchitectofFinality
Summary: Whenever a person from a world where Duel Monsters is just a game is dragged into the universe of that game what will happen when he is confronted time after time with darkness beyond his previous imagination. Will he use his knowledge of future events and advanced cards to become a person of significance or will he focus of finding a way home.
1. Chapter 1

As I know now it was no mere accident that I arrived here, in this all new but still strangely familiar world. I had been competing in a tournament though nothing too big.. One of those small time tournaments held in conventions every now and then and I wasn't doing too badly! Though I'd have to be honest, it was because I've been playing since the game first came out. I've had a ton of experience playing Yugioh and I wasn't exactly playing a fair deck…

But anyway It was the break between rounds and I was on my way to the restroom when suddenly a bright light engulfed me and the room shook violently, tossing me around my a ragdoll, I was sure I'd hit something or someone in the convention but as I prepared for the impact nothing came, I opened my eyes to see I was laying on a patch of grass. Though I had no clue where I was, I didn't even remember feeling the grass touch my skin, it was just suddenly there when I opened my eyes, I was left on my own in the middle of a forest. I was obviously shaken from the whole ordeal, getting to my feet quickly only to feel a sudden dizziness and need to lean against a nearby tree as I got my bearings.  
The warm breeze drifted over me and I smelled the scent of flowers blossoming beyond the treeline which was confusing more than anything else considering I was just in a convention, in the middle of a city where the strongest smells where things you'd rather not smell.

My eyes darted around my immediate environment as I examined exactly where I was. There was no sign of humans anywhere.. Though I did see my bag. It was a shoulder bag, black and red in colouration which I had bought online some time earlier with the purpose of using it to keep my decks in. as soon as I was feeling steady I walked over to pick up the bag, hoisting it onto my shoulder before exploring the landscape.  
As I stepped through the treeline I breathed a breath of relief, seeing a large lake filled with sapphire blue, shimmering water and what looked to be a set of vending machines on the other side which I promptly rushed to, discovering a path with people walking across it, cheerfully chatting and even laughing or teasing their friends.  
A promising sight indeed though I still didn't recognise where I was and instead walked in the direction the most people seemed to be going, the road winding and cutting through the admittedly beautiful trees and flowers to a sudden opening into a busy street.

A Car zoomed by, turning the corner before vanishing into the cityscape, leaving me to watch in awe as this brand new world revealed itself to me, gigantic buildings and skyscrapers reaching into the cloudline with people wandering the streets and colourful signs in front of every store around, each of which a different shape or a different size or something that would catch the eye, cars that past looked to be old, almost out of date in a way with no real modern types around which made me think I was no longer in my home country, as I wandered these streets they only served to remind me of how different this was to home where there were cities but they weren't like this… no, this looked like New York or London where buildings are so tall they bend from street perspective though perhaps not quite at that size yet but still these buildings were massive and each seemed to have these strange, highly reflective glass. In fact I could barely see through the windows and at times they were like mirrors and it was thanks to these window-mirrors that I finally saw what I looked like.  
I was tall, perhaps a little taller than I had been before with my black coat on though whilst it had been thick, bulging and furred now it looked… almost like a leather material and it didn't seem to be able to zip up... also it was longer than I had remembered with the back running down, into a tail of sorts behind my knees. My Jeans were Blue though I don't like wearing jeans and my mountain boots had turned into these slick, expensive looking white sneakers, generic looking in my opinion. My necklace had changed too.  
In the convention whenever you register your name and pay entry fees you're given an entry lanyard with a plastic card on it which shows your name and what level of customer you are. From Trader or Stall Owner, to VIP, or Regular, to Staff and with each having a different colour and icon on them it's pretty easy to tell the difference from a distance.  
Now however the fabric had changed to a silver chain and the plastic card to a triangular crystal with a tiny tree inside. As Shocking as this was it still wasn't the most surprising, my hair took the cake.

The top of my hair was flat, not surprising since I don't have the luxury of spiky, curly or really identifiable hair how as my hair mimicked the shape of my head it soon got to the weird part around my ears where it seemed to spike outwards not too far but it did seem to create a small, spiked ponytail at the apex of my neck. My eyes were the usual hazelnut though less rounded and more serious looking than I remembered, even my surprised expression looked almost forced with how serious it looked.

I blinked and looked around, only now realising that come nightfall I'd be sleeping on the street unless I could find somewhere to rest.. Or get some money  
WIth a deep Breath I continued, walking now into the mysterious city, only hoping to figure out something that would make sense of this madness at the same time as I tried to ignore this madness.


	2. Chapter 2: Present Card

Hours had past since my abrupt arrival in this place and I had been wandering around for some time now, the city only continued to grow, each street looking the same as the last until eventually I was sure that even if my life depended on it I wouldn't be able to find my way back to even the park and my stomach was growling though I wasn't worried much about that sort of thing, instead I was more worried about where I was going to sleep. I had woken up in a strange, unfamiliar place with no knowledge of leaving the convention and no idea of how I could even have gotten into the park, I was certain this wasn't the same country so I was sure that something had to be up, there had to be a reason for all of this.

It was then that I saw something, something that raised my hopes just a little…  
It was an image of of two monsters on the window of a store, two which I knew. One from personal experience a long time ago and the other I knew only from passing.  
The one I knew was Hercules Beetle; an insect monster from the first series but the second one was Fiend Kraken. Another monster from the first series though this one was an OCG card which meant it was only ever in the original card game. "Am I in Japan?" I asked myself, staring at the window as if to examine every detail of the images, my gaze falling to the words below. 'Cash Prize, Tournament' the sign read, my heart giving a bounce as I swiftly walked into the shop.  
The shop was small with only a single shelf running from the doorway down to the back of the room on the left wall. The right was reserved for a series of tables, each of which had people trading cards and chatting happily.  
I had expected to see the usual variety of card games that would be seen in these places; Yugioh and Magic: The Gathering dominating the majority of the place but with smaller games around them and occasionally Pokemon or Digimon cards dotted around those but to my surprise the only game being played was yugioh.. Though I guess that was obvious with a yugioh tournament on…

Still the cards they were using were just plain old! The weakest of my decks could easily crush the best of their decks just from my decks utilising effect monsters properly and have Synchro, XYZ and Pendulum monsters, It just wouldn't be a fair duel.

But I didn't really care too much about fair play at that moment, I was more worried about food and sleep so I walked to the counter, the man at the till looking at me for a moment before smiling "So, you here for the tournament?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here for the tournament." I replied quickly, stuttering as I couldn't help but worry in case someone here actually had a good deck, maybe I overlooked something…  
The man grinned, lifting a device of some kind onto the table before looking at me "Ever seen one of these before?" he asked as my gaze fell to the machine. It was a navy-blue colour, with three lights on the top and what looked like a card outline on the middle and a speaker on the side. "No. I haven't" I said with a cough, attempting to regain composure so as to not seem so nervous.

"Well This here is our scanner, If you have a Duellists license then place it here" he spoke, gesturing repeatedly to the machine, tapping a few buttons of the till until the green light turned on.  
"Duellist license..." I asked, looking at the man with an amount of confusion before continuing my question "What's that?"  
He stared at me with a blank expression laughing for a moment before placing the device back under the counter "Hahah! Don't worry about it, if you don't know what a duellists license is then you qualify… The tournament will start shortly. The rules are simple. Each player has 2000 life points and the first to 0 loses, beyond that we're going to use tributing rules and be sure to use your rarest cards, we like have a bit of flavour here."  
I nodded to reply to him, opening my bag for a moment as I pushed my hand inside, pulling out a deck box at random. "And do you have a rule against advanced monsters?" I asked, curious to see if there was a reason as to why the most powerful monster I had seen this far was King of Yamimakai though the man stared at me with a look of confusion "Advanced cards… no, you use whatever cards you like, show us a good duel though and be polite!"

Here I was, sitting at a table, shuffling my deck carefully as I watched my first opponent closely, his childish grin showing how seriously he was taking this though perhaps it wasn't very serious to him at all but still… I needed the money… I had to win and it was all I could think about as we drew our hands. "My name's Grey!" he cheerfully spoke.  
"Uh... "I let out surprised though I had been told to be polite I had essentially been daydreaming about my wants and needs, it didn't even cross my mind to introduce myself.  
"My name is D-" I paused, thinking for a moment before continuing.

"You can call me Delta" I spoke with a smile, stealing the name from one of my favourite cards in my deck.  
We exchanged a basic greeting but with the toss of a coin we had begun, from the luck of the coin I was going second, my hand already full of potential.

"All right, let's start things hot!" he called out, lifting from his hand a card and placing it in the middle of his field "I use Polymerization!" he spoke with a wide grin, sending from his hand a Flame Manipulator and a Masaki the legendary Swordsman to special summon _Flame Swordsman (1800 ATK/1600 DEF)_ from his extra deck "Next I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"  
I could tell this was supposed to be some kind of epic feat, the kind of thing that pretty much wings the duel on the first turn.. Like summoning _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_ against a stall deck but in reality, it was no match for even my basic cards.

"Alright Grey, I'll take your _Flame Swordsman_ and raise you a _Gamma the electromagnetic warrior! (800 ATK/2000 DEF)_ " I called, mimicking his tone and grin, before I watched his expression swiftly turn into a look of confusion "But that monster only has 800 attack, why would you summon that in attack position" he asked, watching me closely. I of course explained why with what happened next. "When Gamma the Electromagnetic warrior is summoned like this his effect allows me to special summon _Beta the Electromagnetic warrior (1500 ATK/1600 DEF)_ from my hand! "I said, placing Beta in defence position "And when Beta is summoned he allows me to add Alpha the Electromagnetic warrior from my deck to my hand" I said with a degree of confidence. This wasn't anything special but from the look on my opponent's face it wasn't common to see electromagnetic warriors around here… "Alright my turn!" Grey called, drawing a card before grinning "I summon _Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200 ATK/1000 DEF)_ in attack position and now my _Flame Swordsman_ will attack your _Gamma_ " he said with a flick of his wrist, his face beaming with confidence though it would soon drain "Not so fast" I began, lifting _Gamma_ from the field and placing it in the graveyard. "With the effect of Gamma, the Electromagnetic warrior I can send it to the graveyard to special summon _Delta the magnet warrior (1600 ATK/1400 DEF)_ from my deck in defence mode And Delta allows me to send a _Gamma the electromagnetic warrior_ from my deck to the graveyard"  
Grey let out a groan, watching _Delta_ be destroyed instead of _Gamma_ and my life points be saved "Alright, I end my turn." I grinned, seeing my chance as I drew my next card.  
"I set one card face down and summon _Alpha the Electromagnetic warrior! (1700 ATK/1100 DEF)_ " I called, lifting my deck swiftly "Which allows me to add _Beserkion, the Electromagna warrior_ to my hand" I spoke, flashing the _Berserkion_ card before placing it into my hand.  
"Now _Alpha the Electromagnetic warrior_ will Attack, destroying your _Hitotsu-Me Giant_!" I spoke with a smile but it was simply not to be, grey chuckling as he flipped his set card "My _Mirror Force_ will protect my life points and ensure your demise!" he chanted as I realised he had wiped my field, in his next turn he would win if I couldn't do anything, I had been saving _Berserkion_ for my winning play but it looked like I had to summon it now!  
"In that case I enter my second Main phase and I special summon _Berserkion, the Electromagna warrior (3000 ATK/2800 DEF)_!" I spoke with a confident smile.  
"What! you don't have any monsters on yours side of the field!" Grey called out, visibly agitated from what was happening before him. "You're right grey, I couldn't tribute summon it but with the effect of my _Berserkion_ I can banish one _Gamma_ , one _Alpha_ and one _Beta_ _the electromagnet warrior_ in order to special summon it!" I placed _Berserkion_ on the field, looking up at Grey as I saw his eyes widen upon seeing the monsters attack points. "Your move"

"So, What? If I can get a fissure then you're beat!" he retorted, rotating his _Flame Swordsman_ "But until then I'll switch my monsters to defence position and end my turn"  
I smiled, looking at my hand briefly before I began "Looks like this is it for you" I began by banishing a _Gamma the electromagnetic warrior_ from my graveyard "By doing this I can activate the effect of _Berserkion_ , destroying your _Hitotsu-Me Giant_ " I smiled as he moved the monster to the graveyard "I still have my _Flame Swordsman_ and you can only attack once "  
I chuckled as I entered the battle phase "You are correct, each of my monsters can only attack once but what you don't know is that I have two monsters" I spoke with a smile as Grey watched with astonishment "Now _Berserkion_ will attack, destroying your _Flame Swordsman_ and with the defeat of your _swordsman_ I activate my trap; _Metamor Clay Fortress (1000 ATK/1000 DEF)_ " I paused, watching him closely as I tried to determine whether he had seen any of these cards before. It was weird, he seemed to have heard of them in some aspect or at least some of them but whenever it came to _Metamor_ and _Berserkion_ he seemed confused and amazed by their mere existence. " _Metamor's_ effect allows it to be counted as a monster, however it must take a level four or higher monster as an equip card, their attack is added onto its own which brings _Metamor_ to 4000 attack!"  
Grey astonished by this swiftly pushed his chair back, placing a hand on the top of his deck "I give up!" he announced to my amazement. But I soon smiled, gathering my cards and shuffling my deck once more though as I waited by at the table for the next round Grey and I talked, he was surprised by my lack of knowledge about the world though I never divulged my reasons for asking he was happy to answer any questions I had, bringing me swiftly to my conclusion. From what he had said I had been transported somehow into the world of the cards, the same world the anime takes place in and I was completely fine with this… at least for now though I was certain it was purely shock from this discovery and the second I had any solid evidence of this my world would surely crumble.  
"Here" Grey said, handing me a card.  
"What is it?" I asked, taking the monster from him and looking intently at it.  
"Well it's how I prefer to duel, I like to give cards whenever I lose and get cards when I win, to sort of strengthen my relationship with my opponent and well… I think this one will fit with you" he said with a grin as I looked down at the card.

 _'_ _Beta, the Magnet Warrior' (1700 ATK/1600 DEF)_


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Mania

The tournament continued with a steady stream of duellists ready and willing to throw themselves against my electromagnet warriors though none could pull a victory from it. For them facing my effect monsters must have seemed like some sort of herculean task, in fact I was accused of cheating a few times though whenever my deck was tested using a card reader through some miracle the cards came through perfectly and my deck was verified real.

The duellists however kept coming, it was becoming exhausting even to sit and battle against the same monsters over and over again until eventually I finally found myself sitting across from the finalist. His name was Drenin and apparently he was pretty spectacular here. Supposedly he had won a bingo-esc challenge and been chosen to receive a promotional card still in beta stages, it was said to be a monster capable of utterly destroying any others on the field and that even the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ (3000 ATK/2500 DEF) would fear its presence.

Of course the existence of such a card didn't scare me, my deck was designed to fight cyber dragon and ABC Buster Dragon Decks so monsters with high attack power weren't a threat to my deck but what did make me cautious about him was that in the entire tournament he hadn't used it once, even I hadn't managed such a feat as I used _Berserkion_ several times by this point. I was certain that his deck was powerful but exactly how powerful was about to become apparent when he made his turn "Alright enough of this silence, I'll go first!" he shouted, drawing his hand before grinning "And looks like you're in for a bumpy ride" Drenin chuckled to himself, lifting a card from his hand "I'll set a monster and a spell/trap card, then end my turn" He paused, watching my as I drew my hand in response.

"What's wrong, are you scared… scared to see what terrors I have hiding in plain sight?" he barked immediately upon me lifting my hand "Scared?" I responded with a light smile, tilting my head slightly to the left "Scared of smoke and mirrors?" I spoke, setting a spell/trap before calling out "I activate _Magnet Field_ ; my field spell!" I smiled at him, raising a card from my hand "And then I'll normal summon my _Delta The Magnet Warrior_!" (1600 ATK/1400 DEF)

" with Delta's ability I can send one _Gamma_ the Electromagnet warrior from my deck to the graveyard and I'll activate the effect of my _Magnet Field_ , allowing me to special summon back my _Gamma_!" I placed the _gamma_ in defense position as I reached back into my hand "And you know what that means don't you" I teased, knowing full well he had been too caught up in his own duels to watch mine "It means I'm allowed to special summon Alpha the Electromagnet warrior (1700 ATK/1100 DEF) from my hand who in turn sets the stage for my _Berserkion_ , adding it to my hand!" I chuckled, pointing to my Delta with much confidence.  
"Now my Delta will attack" I spoke clearly, staring into his eyes though I won't lie, he panicked me a little when he grinned, flipping face up his monster "My Green Phantom King (500 ATK/1600 DEF) has just enough defense to weather your attack" he spoke calmly, looking through the cards in his hand before looking back up at me "Then I'll attack with Alpha, destroying your _phantom king_!" I retorted, watching as he removed the card from the field before ending my turn. Drenin drew a card before smiling and placing another monster "Your turn" he spoke calmly, putting me on edge. He spoke as if I was playing directly into his hands but he couldn't have expected any of my moves, my cards didn't exist yet! "Alright, I hope you have a response to my most powerful monster then, I'll Summon _Beta the electromagnet warrior_ (1500 ATK/1500 DEF) and then I'll banish _Alpha, Beta_ and _Gamma_ to special summon from my hand _Berserkion the electro magna warrior!"_ (3000 ATK/2800 DEF) I placed the card on the field, pausing as I looked on at him "And looks like you're lucky today because due to Berserkions effect I'd need to banish a magnet warrior monster from my graveyard, unfortunately I only have one and it's on the field otherwise this duel would be over" I smiled, pausing for his retort though Drenin only smiled back, watching me closely "I don't feel like beating you this turn" I spoke, gesturing to Magnetic field "But I'll do some damage. My Berserkion will attack your defense position monster, then Delta will attack you directly, dealing 1600 damage to your life points!" I chuckled, leaning back as Drenin continued "You'll wish you defeated me, your monsters are about to be destroyed!" he called with a smirk as he placed a spell card on the field " _Monster Reborn!"_ he called, laughing "Revive my _Petit moth_ (300 ATK/100 DEF) in defense position. Perhaps you haven't been acquainted with my moth but you destroyed it last turn… my set monster remember?" he waited to see my startled expression before continuing "Next I'll equip it with the Cocoon of evolution, increasing my moth's defense to 2000 and now to deal with your berserkion I have a card I save for _Valkyrion_ but it works here too… I activate a spell card; Breath of Light and it destroys all rock monsters!" he smiled as I looked down, realising my entire deck is made out of rock monsters though I begrudgingly placed my berserkion in the graveyard. "Now, is there anything you can summon in time to stop my cocoon of evolution?"

I let out a sigh, looking up to realise we had quite the following here. The other duellists from the other duels watching us closely though of course they would, we had proved to be the best out of all the duellists here and now we were facing off. The thought passed through my head at first but soon I found myself grinning, I had been reminded of the series and now I knew what card he had "So…" I began, looking up toward him with a confident smile, laughing slightly "that card you got… the Beta Card…" I smiled wider by the second, his attention finally drawn in full "I know what it is…" his eyes widened slightly as he watched me "No, it's the only one in the country at the moment, you can't have seen it before!" he called in reply, me shaking my head slowly "Oh how true you are, I wasn't in this country whenever I saw it.. No.. but if I remember correctly the last time I beat it I did this…" I paused, taking a deep breath as I called once more "I activate the effect of _Berserkion_ Whenever it's sent to the graveyard, returning from my exiled cards _Alpha_ , _Beta_ and _Gamma_ to my field in defense position, then I'll end my turn!" I watched him closely, his breathing had quickened and it was as if by merely mention previous experience with his trump card I had shaken his spirit… was this trump card the only reason he had gone undefeated this long?

He smiled calming himself "I-if you really knew what my card was then you'd be destroying me right now but you're just sitting there, nice try… it almost worked but I can see through your bark!" he called though his serious demeanor was met only by a cold stare, my lips curling into some description of horrid smile "Well of course I'm waiting, I want to crush it. It's not often you get to destroy perfection…" I chuckled, hear a loud sound as he pushed back his chair abruptly, his eyes widening "H-how…" he spoke, stammering for a moment before glaring at me though I responded with a smile "I may have been in duelist Kingdom until I got bored" I lied, gauging the response from Drenin though he simply looked puzzled "What's that…" he said under his breath before looking up at me "That doesn't scare me!" as if to try and hide his previous choice of words. "Don't worry I was merely in the Alpha, you'll learn about the event soon enough" I spoke, with a sigh which must have sounded like a sigh of frustration though in reality it was of relief, from this duel and my knowledge of the series I had been able to determine how far into the series I was and the answer was not far, this meant I could plan around the events of the series and exploit my knowledge of the future.  
"Don't worry… I'll wait…" I spoke slowly, gesturing to him as I ended my turn though he simply drew a card and ended his turn too. This went on for a while as I kept up my act. A large part of this game being my attempt to panic him, cause him to make mistakes but soon the sixth turn arose, his hand raising to a card before he smiled "Alright… you asked for it now look upon perfection and weep… by sending Petit Moth to the graveyard I summon _Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!_ (3500 ATK/3000 DEF) and now I'll activate my second _Breath of Light_ before I activate my _Insect armour with laser cannon_! Which raises my moth's attack from 3500 to 4200, are you scared now, my monster could defeat even the legendary _Gate Guardian_ (3750 ATK/3400 DEF)

And I'll attack, destroying you once and for all!" he called, pointing directly at me as he took short, deep breaths. Sweat dripping from his brow, his facing turning into one of horror as I continued to smile back at him, flipping my trap card ' _Call of the Haunted'_ "I use the effect of call of the haunted to resurrect my _Berserkion" I_ spoke slowly, letting it sink in what was happening. "N-no…" he let out as my Berserkion returned before being sent back to the graveyard "And of course I take 1200 life point damage, making my life points 800 total" I continued, waiting for his response "N-no…" he continued, his eyes widening as he watched the field "Now I'll activate the effect of my Magnet field, Bouncing your Perfectly ultimate Great Moth back to the hand" I spoke softly as I saw him shakily remove the monster, entering his end phase "Now I win by summoning my final _Gamma the electromagnetic warrior_ Whose effect special summons _Alpha the electromagnetic warrior_ And they'll attack, inflicting 2500 life point damage to you"

I breathed a breath of relief, smiling as I gathered my cards and leaned back smiling as the sounds of cheering and the shopkeeper blending into the background, that was a difficult game and I'd have to be on lookout in the future for other duellists like him. Soon though I would claim my winnings and leave the shop, stepping once more into the vast cityscape though this time I wasn't alone, I felt a tug on my shoulder and turned around to see a tall, shadowy figure smiling at me "With those skills of yours you could get somewhere in the underworld if you'd be… willing to… risk it…"  
I looked at him for a moment before he continued "Free housing and maintainance of course, we take care of our partners.."

I blinked for a moment, hand lowering to my bag as I stared back into his eyes  
"I'm listening…"


	4. Chapter 4: Visions of the Mind

" And Now I'll finish you off in one attack… _Berserkion the Electromagna warrior_ Decimate!"

He called, pointing dramatically at the tall, brown haired duellist, crowds cheering for a moment before the stranger replied "heheh, this duel is mine!" he paused to laugh before flipping over a card, to reveal _Magic Cylinders_ "With this the last of your life points are gone!" he chuckled, his smile soon fading as Delta grinned back at the stranger, flipping his last set card. ' _Trap Stun'  
The stranger recoiled with a horrified shriek before backing away from the table, his cards falling to the ground.  
"And That's it!" _the announcer began before throwing his hand into the air and stepping forward. "The new champion of underground duelling has been selected, Delta.. The Magna Champion!" he called to the crowed whose shouts only grew louder, Delta quickly collecting his cards before leaving the room.

It had been several months since he had arrived here… Playing in one card shop or another, a simple blink and then he was laying in the park somewhere... And now, with all of this happening… sometimes things seem to move far too fast around here. Apparently, it had taken the previous champ years to get to where it had taken Delta a few months to get to though he guessed the only reason he was here so quickly was that he'd never really wanted to process what happened to him, he'd just entirely put himself into the card game and reaching goal after goal, it didn't hurt that his cards were massively advanced in comparison to his opponent's although he still couldn't use the majority of them to their fullest. Syncho and XYZ monsters especially were out of the question… one from the distant future and the other from another universe, using them would raise more questions than he cared to answer. In fact, it was entirely because of this that he had wanted to make becoming the champion his goal. It was a rumour going around in the lower ranks of the tournament… that Maximillian Pegasus wanted to scout the tournament, nobody knew really why but people were talking about certain duellists being hired or about some kind of advanced tournament that he was planning, although Delta never confirmed this, it didn't change the fact that they were pretty close to the truth, within bragging rights at the very least but still he hadn't caught any glimpse of Pegasus, it was a disappointment, He had wanted to duel him at least once… for… personal reasons…

Delta sighed as he left through the back door of the card shop, holding his bag close to him as he exited the alley, although something caught his eye… a limousine with a strange suited man standing outside it. The man wore black shades and had grey hair, he bowed politely before handing a letter, the limousine window rolled down a few inches, with a golden glow from the inside.  
"The Master would like to have this" he spoke slowly, his tone difficult to read, though he handed Delta a beige envelope. "He welcomes such an accomplished duellist to the Duellist Kingdom" he spoke with a smile before turning to walk around the vehicle.  
As he approached the door Delta couldn't help it. this was the audience he had wanted for so long. he needed to say something, anything to get the attention of the man in the black Limousine.  
"So, the man who can read the minds of his opponents is putting on a competition he can't lose… is this egotism or are you searching for more?" Delta spurted, gesturing to his eye. The man in the suit paused, turning back to look at Delta "How did yo-" he spoke, a smooth, winding chuckle cutting him off, the door opening "So… you're a duellist from another world?" he spoke, watching Delta intently, his red suit contrasting the vehicle's white leather interior and black exterior.  
Delta Nodded, watching him "Are you sure about giving me this, you may regret it" he asked, tilting his head slightly as he raised the Envelope.  
"Like you said… I can't lose" the man said with a smile, a golden glimmer shining from behind his silver hair. Only now did Delta truly focus on his face. Smooth, flawless skin, pearly white teeth and silvery hair which covered his left eye. This was a man who hadn't experienced a day of work in his life, a true billionaire, as had been expected. "Pegasus there is only one thing I want from you a-"  
He began, though his words were quickly interrupted by a snap of Pegasus' fingers, his smile wide as he spoke "Come to the tournament… if you can defeat me then you'll have your title, although if you can't I want something from you" he spoke calmly, confidence oozing from every word as he looked up at Delta from his seated position. "And what would that be?" Delta inquired, disliking the very sound of that. "Well I don't know yet… but I'm sure a duellist as talented as you could… attain many treasures if I were to ask…" he spoke with a smile before continuing "Well I have things to do and places to be, see you there!" he let out, closing the door as the vehicle started up, the suited man closing the door behind him before the Limousine drove off, leaving Delta pondering what absurdities did Pegasus want from him… he'd find out one way or another but at least he had already gained a new goal.

Days passed without anything notable happening, the underground duels had stopped for the season and every day the air seemed quiet, people locally were talking about merely two things.  
A random kid who somehow beat the champion and the tournament Pegasus had announced, taking bets on who would appear.  
Left to his own devices Delta had been doing the only thing he really had to do… creating a new deck… something strong, adaptable, and capable of putting Pegasus in his place. He knew exactly what he needed… but it wasn't a deck he had made for at least ten years, it was difficult to figure out what went where and in what order he should play the cards, even the win condition was difficult to decipher after so long but all too soon the day was upon him, he had taken everything he owned; his decks, deck boxes, clothes and bag to the boat and was shortly let onboard, sitting at a window as he watched other duellists flow into the boat. Usually he would have been excited for what was about to happen but there was something on the line and even if he didn't know what it couldn't be good. His eyes flowed, moving slowly as they scanned over the crowd, soon falling on a strange, yet familiar site… a kid wearing a school uniform, bickering with two suits as they tried to drag away a taller individual in a green shirt. The kid's hair was spiky, blond with black and purple highlights… "Could it really be?" he thought to himself, getting up before walking to the reception area, the kid soon walking in with his friend thanking him heavily for helping him out.  
It really was him… it was the kid who defeated the champion… Yugi Muto!

There was a moment of silence as the porcupine of a child and his much taller friend looked at each other, the tall one muttering something which must have been an insult from the look of the younger one before the walked slowly over, the smaller of the two watching Delta with a look of confusion "H-hey, do I know you?" he asked politely, though in response Delta froze… they had never met before and it would be a little weird if he were to know everything about this Protagonist without having met them before… then… it did happen a lot in the series…

"No" he began with a cough, raising his fist to his lips as he closed his eyes, opening them in a much more serious expression "No, I've only heard of you… a legendary duelist in the makings who struck down the champion for the safety of his family" Delta exclaimed, silently freaking out in his mind, worrying what Yugi would think of him partially, but also partially understanding that he shouldn't really care what Yugi thought of him… so long as he doesn't do something overly evil he should be fine.  
Yugi smiled a little and sat in silence before letting out a soft chuckle "Oh… eh… thanks…" he said before blinking in an expression of surprise "Wait, how did you know about my grandpa?"  
Delta had slipped up and he knew it, he needed to recover this quickly, although he at first didn't know how "Well That's a good question, I wasn't going to tell anyone this but…" he said, desperately stalling for time as his brain searched for an answer, any answer that would get him out of this situation. "Kaiba has competition other than you, rivalling companies who want his secrets… at the time I worked for one of these companies and had set up surveillance inside the building… Had I known how beat up your grandpa would have gotten or even Kaiba's intent I would have stepped in but I didn't" Delta let out a sigh before bowing… mostly because he had seen this happen a lot before… in animations and Films mostly "I am sorry, I should have acted" he fell into silence as Yugi raised his hands quickly, making a waving motion "No, no… it's not all that bad I mean I won didn't I and that got me here…" he spoke quickly though he seemed distracted slightly, perhaps remembering the loss of his grandpa's rarest card. "Yeah, how about we go somewhere private Yug, This guy's attracting too much attention" the taller one spoke, watching delta as he returned to his usual standing position. "Joey Wheeler I presume" Delta said, opening his mouth to talk before pausing, biting his tongue. He had been about to mention the rarity of the tall duelist's black dragon but he realised Joey had not yet won it. "I agree" he corrected himself to, gesturing toward a side hall. "I know you'll both do very well this tournament but let's hope we don't have to duel" he paused before smiling "My deck would destroy you utterly" he spoke softly, bowing ever so slightly.  
"Say What!?" Joey shouted, raising his fist to before his face, growling audibly as he looked posed to attack. "Oh no, don't get me wrong" Delta spoke with a laugh, watching Joey's reaction. In Ernest he had said that just to get Joey's reaction… a way of verifying further who they were.  
"I understand you're both competent duellists but there's a reason I consider myself an equal to kaiba on the field, although I use less blunt strategies…" he paused, smiling softly as he turned away from them "If you want to prove to me that you're capable of as much as Kaiba then duel me on the island… for no star chips but I'm going to lay down until we arrive" he spoke, walking away from the two. His heart beating rapidly. Delta knew what was about to happening… a defining moment in duel monster history which would force yugi to think for tactically in the future.  
Yugi and joey simply looked at each other before heading toward the crowds once more.


	5. Chapter 5: High Tide in Duellist Kingdom

It was early morning whenever the doors opened, the duellists pouring out onto the concrete of the port before being directed to approved location by island security, each of whom seemed to look like a cartoonish depiction of the FBI though Delta wasn't annoyed about it as he had been to conventions before and this was much like registration in many ways, however it wasn't long before those who had gathered at the port were herded by security off of the port and through the outskirts of the island until soon a large staircase could be seen. With time, the crowds moved closer and began to climb it, approaching the castle that sat in the middle of the island. The path rose higher and higher as soon it emerged from the treetops and continued to ascend upwards onto a platform-like courtyard which sat at the entrance of the castle. The buzz was audible with duellists chattering loud about the competition though Delta recognised everyone who was well… anyone.  
Yugi and joey stood near the front with their friends; Tristan and Téa although within sight stood the duellists Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor who seemed to be the up and comers for this tournament, many of the duellists had already made bets that the insatiable Insects or the ravenous reptiles would take the tournament by storm however they would definitely be surprised. There was a decent amount of chatter about the previous Champion's defeat, though it couldn't be helped since nobody could have foresaw Kaiba's defeat at the hands of an amateur Yugi Muto.

"Attention" A suited figure on a balcony overlooking the courtyard called, pausing for a moment as if to add drama to his statement or maybe to allow the duellists time to stop their idle chatter. "Please Gather around, your benevolent host is eager to great you all" he continued, pausing once more to allow the duellists time to gather before turning toward an unseen door and moving away from the balcony. Seconds of silence passed as at first, even through the noise of so many duellists in one place the sound of expensive shoes on stone could be heard before that familiar face appeared once more. Yugi's expression turned colder than Delta had expected, he had seen it many times before but somehow seeing it in person was altogether different than animated and on a screen.  
"Greetings duellists!" the figure called out in a warm and glorious tone of voice, the man in the red suit raising his hands into the air to match his statement "I am Maximillian Pegasus" He stated, his tone filled with anticipation though not of the tournament that was to come but rather what was to happen after that tournament, whenever all other duellists had gone home. He continued "It is my great honour and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duellist Kingdom, you stand before me… the world's greatest duellists but come tournament's end only one of you will be crowned king of games" he announced, lowering his hands to his hips and smiling a calm, professional smile. "I implore you all to assemble your duelling decks with care, with creativity and with cunning… for this competition will test your skills like never before." Delta could swear he felt the cold of his gaze flow over him though that was only natural, after all he wasn't originally to be here at all but rather he was here due to the kindness of his host. Pegasus' gaze moved, focussing now on yugi for a much longer time. "To track your progress in the tournament you've each been given a duelling glove, you've also been given two precious star chips and you must wager these star chips in each duel you compete in, to advance to the final competition and have a chance at the three hundred-million-dollar prize you must win ten star chips!" he paused, holding the two golden stars which this entire game was designed around "Ten star chips will admit you into the castle where you will face me In one final duel!" he proclaimed, lowering the star chips as a low level of chatter returned to the awe-struck crowd. Delta thought to himself, examining the foes he would be faced with as he silently hoped to himself that he wouldn't be forced to duel Yugi or Joey until late in the tournament, if at all. If he had it his way he would be able to sneak into the castle and duel Pegasus before anyone was any wiser but unfortunately, he needed a backup plan just in case his infiltration mission didn't go too well. Mako tsunami… he had overlooked him before although perhaps He could be a good starter Delta thought to himself, clutching his bag close as he too held a water deck close to his heart. Delta knew what was powerful and often refused to use them, whenever it came to decks like the Blackwings, Dragon Rulers or Lightsworn he wasn't much of a fan but he enjoyed using lesser decks which had little to no support and trying to make them work and perhaps it was because of this and his experiments with the use of Legendary fisherman that drew him to the conclusion that he should challenge the man of the ocean first. Quickly Delta emerged from his thoughts to find the crowd slowly dispersing into the wilds of the island in search of these mysterious new rules before the tournament truly began. He had missed the end of the speech! Though Pegasus seemed all too pleased with his own performance as he vanished out of public view, leaving Delta to grumble slightly as he turned to leave, hearing his name called by a familiar voice.  
"Delta?" Yugi spoke once more, walking upto him with a confused expression though Delta presumed it was because he had been like a statue through the entirety of the speech – barely moving and only raising his head for a few seconds at a time before lowering it once more, they hadn't been standing too far away and Delta's appearance was hardly what one would call generic for this era so it was highly possible that- "You okay?" Joey's voice cut through his internal dialogue, driving Delta back to reality once more "Yeah" he started instinctually, pausing for a moment before turning toward the group "Just thinking about strategies" he continued with a soft, hollow smile. His mind was certainly busy but it wasn't about strategies, instead it was slowly dawning on him that should he duel Pegasus whether that be alone or during the final trials there was a likely hood that Pegasus would drown the world around them in shadow magic, something he wasn't sure if he was prepared for or not, the idea of it alone sent shivers down his spine as he knew the likely consequences of losing that duel. "I don't think that's it…" Joey stated, watching Delta's expression change to one of confusion as he looked up at him. "Something tells me that there's something going on here you're not telling anyone about" The blonde duellist surprised Delta, his tone and expression weren't as thuggish as he had remembered Joey to be so early in the series, instead it was like a soft curiosity caused by personal experience. "I suppose you could say that though that's as detailed as I'll go" Delta stated bluntly, expecting retaliation from Joey though none came, instead the blonde duellist stepped back, stating "Whatever!" though even in this attempt to save face it was clear that it wasn't entirely true to his emotions. Yugi nodded slightly and said nothing though just from his character as portrayed in the anime it was clear that he knew Delta was hiding something though didn't want to go digging without a reason. "Uhm… who is this?" Téa asked, taking a step closer as Joey grinned and awful grin and gestured "Ehh, this is just some chump who reckons he stands a chance against us two!" he chuckled and laughed to himself as the tall one of the group who stood nearby, in a brown overcoat said "Ahh, so he was a duellist you met on the boat?" Yugi nodded once more "That's right, Tristan"

"Say…" Joey began after a moment of silence, staring at Delta who once more had seemed to have drifted off into his own little world. "Since you don't know anyone else 'round here how about you hang with us until the tournament starts, maybe you'll learn a thing or two?" he stated firmly, the suddenness of the request shocking Delta, they had only met briefly and yet this already? Maybe he came off too strongly on the boat or was it that he claimed that he could 'utterly destroy' the duellist that had interested him so? "uhh… I mean if you're sure about it…" he spoke, completely shocked by the situation he had found himself in although it wasn't entirely unpleasant… he did play Yu-Gi-Oh so of course he had some level of interest in the original characters though… he guessed that was unfair now as they weren't characters anymore… "Then It's Settled!" Joey proclaimed, grinning, and holding his fist to the sky.

Time past slowly as each of Deltas doubts reared their ugly heads in his clouded subconscious, could he do what he had set out to do… or was he kidding himself thinking that he could defeat a duellist who knew his every move before he had even made them. What was he going to do? Leave here empty handed but with his soul intact or wake up once more in another world… it was too much, even beginning to make his brow sweat from how nervous he was about the whole situation. Joey and Yugi's conversation seemed to fade into the back of his mind though he recognised some key portions of it. Something about star chips, sisters, and grandfathers then an underhanded statement about Delta's silence as an attempt to get a reaction though Joey quickly returned to the conversation whenever his attempts to gain attention failed. Scanning the small group Delta couldn't help but notice that Tristan seemed to be glaring at him though he couldn't blame Tristan's suspicion after all, even from his own perspective he just appeared one day and started doing things. Suddenly Delta felt his heart skip a beat, a wave of fear filling him as an explosion echoed from above him though he quickly regained his composure, realising it was simply the fireworks signalling the beginning of the tournament.

Delta said his goodbyes to the group, bowing once more for effect before vaulting over the railing of the walkway and descending into the forests below. He had no clue where Tsunami was but he was sure it was somewhere near the ocean…


	6. Chapter 6: Jurassic World

The drop was further than he thought, in honesty though he just wanted away from them. Delta didn't have anything against Yugi, Joey and the others it was just… well… If he stuck around he may end up doing something he regretted… Delta knew the series, he knew it well and he knew that Duellist Kingdom was important to the development of character traits for them, even through his nerves and clouded judgement he knew this was true so the best thing to do he figured was to put some distance between himself and the gang for now. As he landed he stood surprised at his own strength, usually a fall like that would have hurt but then again this world was running by different rules. He guessed that he was currently in the role of the mysterious side character and that the exit only worked because it kept to his role...

"Maybe I shouldn't have just bailed on them like that…" he whispered to himself, rushing off into the forest before he gained the attention of anyone important. He didn't know exactly where he was heading, the series never really showed much of the island's layout but he knew his best chance was to head straight to the rim of the island, to pick off duellists too nervous to enter the forests and plains of duellist kingdom and hopefully he would find his target there too…

Time passed and his sprint slowly to a stride as he traversed the varied environments, he couldn't help but acknowledge the work that had gone into the island, from finding the perfect locations for them to setting up so many different duel arenas across the island. This must have been a monster undertaking for Pegasus, how long had he truly been planning this? Still though he had been walking for some time now and hadn't met anyone, the sky was beginning to bronze over in fact and his hopes were dashed whenever he heard a voice. "Hey, You!" it called out to him. A Duellist of course, but who would be so close to the coast line… Delta turned around, examining the vegetation though there was no trace of the voices origin. "You're that underground duellist right… The Magna Champion…"  
Delta sighed, tilting his head as he traced the source of the voice back to a particular tree "You heard about that? Some Announcers need to spend less time announcing I swear…"  
"Yeah…" the voice responded, a figure stepping into the light "It's important to know the big shots in tournaments like this…" the figure was short, with a red beanie and brown hair which jotted down to his shoulders, around his forehead were purple strands of hair which parted around his small, pointed face. He wore a green shirt, with a tan vest over it. "I hear you have a pretty rare card, care to roll the di-" he began to speak, although Delta quickly cut in.  
"I don't want your Red-Eyes Black Dragon" he asserted quickly, watching the duellist in a rather bored expression "As Weevil would put it… Buzz off"  
The boy growled in response, gritting his teeth "So you know what my rarest card is, and you still don't want it? A card as rare as Blue-Eyes and you're not interested…" he grunted, taking off his bag before dropping it to the ground. "I challenge you to a duel, right now, right here!" the duellist declared, pointing at Delta with a growing grin.

"here?" Delta responded, looking around the forest. "Right here?"

"Unless you're scared your electromagna warriors will let you down" he retorted with a chuckle.

"We're in a forest zone, Rex…" Delta spoke with a sigh "Not great planning, since there is no Wilderness here to power up your dinosaurs…"

"No Wilderness yes, but there's also no land that powers up rock monsters, like the Electromagna monsters you have." Rex raptor replied. Delta had to acknowledge usually Wilderness did go hand in hand with desert which powered up rock monsters as well… or which he assumed powered up rock monsters as well… maybe duelling him In a place which provided mutual weakness really was the best bet whenever Rex didn't know what was in Delta's deck…

"If you want a duel then I accept, this will be a perfect warm up" Delta spoke with a smile, pausing for dramatic effect as the two duellists stared at each other. "I wager one star chip against you Rex raptor!" he called out, rex accepting as the ground began to shake, dirt and pebbles being pushed to the side as a mechanical platform began to rose from the hidden depths. It was huge, being made from blue and red metals. Two towers on each side flickered to light as the field came to life, showing a display like that of a laptop, though it only showed forests… a perfect middle to each of the duellist's tactics. Rex quickly climbed into the red control tower, leaving Delta to clamber into the blue, their screens beginning to glow as they showed an interactive interface of the field.  
At the top left and right it showed their life count, only 2000 so even one hit could finish off an opponent but Delta had expected as much.

The two stared at each other for a moment as they placed their deck on the interface before shouting "Let's duel!"

"I'll go first" Rex spoke with a grin, drawing his hand "And let's start with a stampede!" he declared, raising a card before slamming it onto the interface "Megazowler!" he called as light exploded outward from the battle field, a large orange dinosaur which seemed to be a cross between a triceratops, and an ankylosaurs appearing in the light's wake. (1800 ATK / 2000 DEF) "I'll set a card and end my turn, What will you do faced with such a powerful start?"

Delta groaned in response, eyes falling to his hand before grinning "I'll place two cards face down" he stated, setting two cards into his spell card zone, before moving a card to the field "And I'll summon Beta, the electromagnet warrior!" he called, sparks flowing out of the middle zone of his side as small, purple robot appeared. (1500 ATK / 1500 DEF) "And thanks to his ability I can bring to my hand Alpha, the electromagnet warrior!" he smirked, gesturing to rex "Your turn"

Rex grinned, drawing a card before declaring "I summon Uraby!" sparks emanated from another of his monster slots, this time however a tall raptor-esc shape appeared snarling and baring its ice pick length silver teeth, eyes glowing like fire (1500 ATK / 800 DEF) "And then I'll activate Increase body heat to increase my megazowler's attack and defence by 300 points!" (2100 ATK / 2300 DEF) he called, laughing as he pointed at Delta "And Now it'll attack, breaking your rock!" The triceratops roared, charging forth as the poor Beta was gored on its horns, breaking into tiny pieces. "And now feel yourself wasting away, turning to dust before my dinosaurs!" Rex called, grinning from ear to ear as he watched, pausing for a moment as he saw no change in life points "W-what?!"

"If you had been paying attention you would have noticed I discarded a Kuriboh, your dinosaur is strong don't get me wrong but it hasn't even scratched me yet." Delta smirked, drawing a card "My turn and I'll start things off by setting another card face down and activate by two set cards." Delta smirked, knowing full well that he were about to win. "It's been fun Rex, but I'll end things here with my twin Rock Bombardments!" he called, placing a hand on each side of his interface as he leaned closer "Each card allows me to send a rock monster from my deck to the graveyard to deal 500 damage to you, cutting your life points in half" he spoke in a lower tone, placing a Alpha the Electro Magna and Gamma the electro magna warrior into the grave before ending his turn.

"Sounds like you're full of volcanic ash!" rex retorted with a laugh "You've left yourself wide open, so my dinosaurs are going to make you extinct for sure, but don't think I've forgot about your facedown card, let me guess… Call of the haunted or Sakuretsu armor? Rex smiled "You'll either summon a creature to block my attack or destroy my Megazowler allowing you to survive this turn in either case but not if I activate two cards. First I'll activate Increase body heat, powering up my Uraby to 1800, then I'll activate the wasteland field spell!" Rex opened his arms wide as suddenly the forest field began to shake and fall, revealing a desolate and empty wasteland. "Now all my dinosaur monsters gain an extra 200 attack, making my Uraby 2000. It doesn't matter who you block Magna champion because soon you'll be a fossil!" he laughed, pointing his finger at Delta "Now, attack my dinosaurs!"

Delta smirked "Rex Raptor, I had thought more of you than that…" he chuckled, staring at the duellist in confidence "I use a deck of weaker monsters which builds up to a strong finish, would you not expect a more adaptable strategy than relying on your attack?" he continued, lowering his hand to his last set card, the roars of Uraby and Megazowler ringing through the forest as they continued their charge toward him and his lifepoints. "I activate Shattering arrow" he paused, hearing Rex's reaction of surprise and terror.

"No!" Rex called out, Eyes widening as the remainder of his hand dropped onto the interface.

"Yes, Rex this spell destroys each of your face up spell cards and does 500 damage per card… and since you have three that's a further 1500 damage!" he called as the life point counter let out a ringing sound, the number reducing to zero before each of the lights turned off, leaving the duellists in the dusk. "Well Played" Delta said, gathering up his deck before circling the arena to Rex.

"Y-you beat me so easily…" rex spoke in shock, looking at Delta "You only used one monster…"

"Four technically" Delta responded, gesturing to his deck "Sometimes the best way to win a duel isn't through a head on assault… it can be better to have multiple win conditions Rex"

Rex growled, shaking his head "No, if I had of Got my Red-Eyes onto the field I would have beat you!" he groaned to himself, handing over his star chip.

"If you had of summoned Red-Eyes maybe it would have been Sakuretsu armor, or maybe I would have used something more like Magic cylinder… the point is your tactics were predictable and easily countered, That's the issue with a lot of beat stick decks."

"Whatever, Next time I won't lose!" Rex recoiled, turning on his heel before picking up his bag and walking off back into the forest.

"Not what I had expected but… it was fun all the same" Delta thought to himself, continuing on his journey toward the shoreline although he couldn't help but let out a yawn… it was getting late…


End file.
